hungover but happy
by kittykahlua
Summary: Pein comes back home to the Akatsuki base trashed again. Itachi, as usual, is the one to put him in bed. But does Pein have a reason for his recent increase in drinking, and will he be able to tell Itachi about it? disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of its characters including the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

Hung over but happy

His orange hair glimmered in the moonlight that was streaming through the window as he stumbled up the stairs and into the Akatsuki base.

I should be alright for tonight Hidan is the only one home and he's probably off doing his religious shit. As the door opens I let out a sigh, there's Hidan never failing to ruin my plans.

"Hey bitch, Whoa holy fuck you smell like a mini bar, the fuck have you been up to Leader-Sama?" and there it was, the casual Hidan in his natural habitat.

Deciding that I'm to tired to talk (not that I could hold a conversation anyway) I simply stated "Shouldn't you be in bed." I form a slight smirk and its off to my room to sleep.

The next thing I know someone's removing my shoes, and I'm only halfway in bad. I sit up and look around to see Itachi staring back at me.

"Go back to sleep Leader-Sama, its late and you've had too much to drink." we sit in silence for a few minutes, before a smile pops onto my face "Only if you'll stay with me, my little raven."

I could see the bright blush on his cheeks as he looked away, he was obviously uncomfortable. I got on my knees and crawled over to where he was, and kissed him.

It was gentle at first, but got a bit more rough as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. "Jesus, just how much did you have Leader-Sama, you taste like straight vodka!" We both laughed at this. I put my arm around him and pulled him down next to me.

"Please, you should know you can just call me Pein. So Ita-Chan, will you spend the night with me?" He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together as he cuddled a bit closer to me

"Fine, but its time for bed." I nodded and squeezed him as I began to drift off.

"Pein-Sama I heard my angels melodic voice. "Pein-Sama get up its time for breakfast" My head was pounding as I looked up at him, he was still wearing that emotionless expression.

I rolled over and moaned out "Itachi-Kun, would you go get me something for my hangover please?" He stood up and left my room.

I sat up with a sigh, that's the worst thing about Itachi. I loved him more than anything but I couldn't tell him, or do any of the cute fluffy shit. It just wasn't me, when I get drunk we flirt, kinda like last night, but the next day he acts as though nothing happened.

Konan-Chan was the only one who knew I was into him . . . Or that I was gay for that matter. I didn't really want any of the guys knowing about my sexuality, or anything I did in my spare time, I've never liked people knowing shit about me.

Itachi came back in and passed me two pills and a glass of water, he then kissed the side of my forehead. It may have been a simple thing but god did it make my heart race.

"Konan-Chan and the guys are already out training, so its just us today. Are you coming to make your breakfast?" yup fluff ruined and its not even my fault this time

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to go out for breakfast today." he looks at me in confusion and I attempt to mimic his facial expression, failing completely, we took a minute to laugh.

"Sure, Leader-Sama." "Itachi-Kun I thought I told you to call me Pein last night?"

Oh shit . . .

I shouldn't have mentioned last night he thinks I don't remember when I drink, maybe I can play it off.

"I mean come on I was the one that was drunk not you." I laugh a bit then got up and slipped on a new shirt.

"Do you always remember everything when you drink?" no one could get things past him not even me.

He looked like a nervous wreck. So I decided to relieve some of the tension, plus how could I pass up a chance like his.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arm waist pulling him flush against me and place my hand on his cheek as I leaned down to kiss him. I feel one of his hands rest on my shoulder and the other against my chest.

My tongue brushes against his as our kiss deepens, I push him onto the bed and crawl over him never breaking our kiss. As I run my hand through his hair I notice him pulling at my shirt.

I finally break the kiss and sit up. "How about that breakfast though"

we laugh and I pull him to his feet and into a hug. God I hope I can keep my little raven in my arms forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes~** _so this was originally just going to be that first chapter, but why not make a second one. it was only after I finished this chapter that I realized there's not even drinking in this one, but oh well I guess. Thank you for reading._

"Hey Pein-Sama, why'd you decide to eat here of all places? I mean I'm not complaining but it seems like they sell mostly sweets, and I've never really seen you eat sweets." I leaned over to Itachi with a smile grabbing his hand and skillfully wrapped my tongue around the dango he was holding and popped it into my mouth

"Hey! Come on don't steal mine eat your own! And where'd you learn that anyway to much time on you knees!" I couldn't help but laugh he's so calm and sweet until you touch his food. To our surprise a waitress I had met a few times before brought out a plate of onigiri and smiled at me, in a way that seemed to piss Itachi off just enough for him to stare her down.

"Konan-Chan makes me stop here every time we pass it when we leave for missions. That and you live on sweets anyway so I figured you'd like it and no, I haven't sucked you off yet so, I evidently haven't spent enough time on my knees" Before I could even think to block it Itachi had elbowed me in the ribs as hard as he could.

"Pein what in the hell are you thinking saying things like that! Especially in public! What if someone heard you!" His entire face was blood red and he wouldn't look at me which made me assume his reaction was based more off of the excitement in his lower regions than the thought of anyone actually hearing me. It was priceless.

And the magical sound of rock music also known as my ring tone goes off, stopping me from going any farther. "It's a text from Kakuzu we have to go. Now." We immediately begin heading to the base as quickly as we can. "Pein-Sama what happened? You seem almost like you're scared." I guess he would be able to notice when I lose my cool

"Konan-Chan's hurt, she was hit by a stray kunai on the training field. They said she's lost a lot of blood and she's unconscious."

When we got to the base Kakuzu had sown up her wound and Deidara was staying by her side. It seemed I wasn't the only one who was about to break down over the news, thankfully I had myself under control by the time we got back. So for everyone's sake I examined her as quickly as I could.

"Well it seems as if the wound isn't that bad, the kunai missed all of her vital organs and it looks like it didn't even go in that far. She's probably unconscious due to blood loss. I'll set up an IV and give her some fluids and she should be fine." Even though this calmed almost everyone down Deidara had to throw in his word seeing as him and Itachi were Konans closets friends in Akatsuki.

"All of you need to get out! Kon-Chan is gonna need her sleep and Leader-Sama doesn't need all of you in here to watch him!" Surprisingly that worked, I didn't think any of the guys would listen to him but within seconds it was only me, Deidara, and Itachi left in the room.

I tied up Kon's arm, found the vein I wanted to use and went to pick up the needle and IV, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me, it was Itachi. "Pein-Sama I have some medical training to, you're shaking to bad let me do it." I hadn't even noticed I was shaking until he pointed it out, I simply nodded and stepped aside while he finished what I started.

I spent 13 hour next to her, never leaving her side. Shes like my little sister I don't know what I'd do without her. Deidara ended up kicking me out to. He said that I needed to go get some sleep and that he would come get me if anything happened. That was 3 hours ago.

There was a knock at my door, it was Itachi. I was almost afraid of what he came to tell me "Pein, I swear if you don't get the hell in there and get her to lay back down I'm gonna kill her!" He tried to sound angry but it all came out with a smile, I was up in an instant to go see her.

Itachi grasped my hand on the way by and went to kiss my cheek, but that's not going to be enough right now. I'm to happy to let his half assed cute shit slide. I turn to him putting my hand on his cheek, locking our lips together, and push him onto the desk in my office. As I slip my tongue into his mouth I hear something that amazes me, he moans. It gets me even more excited when he runs his hand through my hair and his nail down my back.

I'm sure with the position we're in he can feel me getting hard, I pull him closer anyway and put more pressure on both our members. He moans in delight, I pull away from the kiss and instantly begin sucking and nibbling his neck. He continues to moan and even begins to rock into my hips, he tugs desperately at my shirt so I stop my work on his neck to remove it for him, along with his.

I begin paying more attention to his nipples licking at first then sucking all while working to get his belt undone. By then he had moved further down as well and was currently massaging the bulge in my pants. My lips reach his again in another kiss, he moans into my mouth as our tongues battle for dominance.

"Well damn guys, is it that kind of party, because I would have gotten up sooner to see this." I can feel Itachi jump as we both look to the door to see who caught us. We both relax a bit, its Konan standing in the doorway with the naughtiest smile she can manage.

My eyes lock with Konan's for a split second and I cant help the cocky smile I get on my face as I pull out Itachi's erection and drop to my knees. Itachi moans as I instantly begin to lick the tip teasingly, and Konan burst into a fit of laughter and closes the door. Itachi begins running both of his hands through my hair.

I start sucking at the base and reach up to tease his nipples. He moans like crazy, that alone is almost enough to make me lose it. I go back to suck the tip but end up taking it all into my mouth and sucking it hard. He lets out another heavy moan, followed by a pleasure filled scream.

"PEIN-SAMA . . . I CANT . . . I-I'm gonna" He bucks his hip and releases into my mouth, I swallow it all. I help him stand up from the desk and he holds onto me for a minute before fixing himself, still panting. He pulls me into a kiss, and when I he pulls away he looks at the ground "Pein-Sama, I, um, I- I love you." as soon as he says that he walks out in a hurry.

I pick my shirt up off the ground and slip it on and try my best to make it look like nothing happened. But there was an obvious hickey on my neck, and I know I was more rough on him than he was on me. So there is no way we're going to be able to cover this up, which kind of makes me happy.

I walk into the living room, where most of the guys are, then into the kitchen. The mood was completely different in there, like a kid just got caught stealing cookies before dinner and was being scolded by his strictly sugar-free dieting parents.

Itachi was leaning against the counter with the normal non-existent expression on his face, maybe a bit more flushed than normal but close enough. Konan and Deidara were facing him and seemed to have him trapped. Konan motioned for me to stand next to Itachi, which I did without question, and the same cocky grin I gave her earlier.

Before anyone spoke I leaned over and kissed Itachi as sweetly as the moment would allow for and when we broke apart I smiled at him and he instantly blushed. "I love you to my perfect little raven"

We both knew that by the end of the day everyone would know we were together, and in that moment we were both perfectly content with it.


End file.
